


Search and Retrieve

by sUNkIsSt



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bruce Banner and Rocket work together, Gen, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Operation: Save Tony, POV Steve Rogers, Rocket is sassy, The call to Pepper is received, Tony Stark Feels, Trailer Spoilers, ant man is here, rating is for swearing only, sorryidontknowhowtoa03, tony totally built a spaceship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sUNkIsSt/pseuds/sUNkIsSt
Summary: Spoilers for the first trailer!Bruce and Rocket pick up on a distress call from the Guardians ship - it's a video recording, and it's from the Iron Man suit...AKARocket, Steve and Natasha leave the Compound to rescue Tony and Nebula.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is completed, and will be posted in two or three parts, based on likely tweaking and pacing. Please note that I do use direct dialogue from the first trailer.

** Search and Retrieve **

****

Naturally, it’s Rocket who picks up on the distress call.

Returning to the Compound in New York and leaving Wakanda to grieve for the loss of its King and people, the surviving Avengers and the sole remaining Guardian go straight to work.

Natasha comes and goes, attempting to track down Clint. “He’s alive.” She says on the fourth day, after leaving the compound for nearly 18 hours. She explains that while the farmhouse is empty, her former partners gear is gone. She doesn’t mention the four distinct piles of ash that she finds in the house, undisturbed – because there is no need to, the others who sit with her can read it in her eyes.

Rhodey and Pepper are rarely around, each attempting to put out the respective fires that flare up, whether that be within the American military, which is understandably on edge, or Stark Industries, whose remaining investors have little faith that the genius behind the company is still alive.

Pepper puts on a brave face in front of the news cameras, but Steve finds her crying on the seventh day, clutching an old Iron Man helmet in the communal kitchen at three in the morning. He quietly leaves before she catches sight of him, his heart heavy as he goes.

Steve isn’t sure what to do. He goes to visit the wizard that Bruce had mentioned was with Doctor Strange in New York but finds the building empty. It’s not hard to guess that Wong had been another victim of The Snap. He gleans as much information from Thor as he can, hoping to find something, _anything_ in his story that might help them.

When Scott Lang shows up eleven days after their return, it’s he and Natasha who sit down with him and explain all that they know. Ant Man decides to stay, hoping to help reverse what Thanos had done.

The group barely sees Bruce or Rocket. The two geniuses head directly to the lab that Tony had built specifically for Bruce, and they rarely leave. Natasha checks in on them sporadically, ensuring that they are at least eating and drinking, and to see what it is that they are working on. On one of the rare occasions that Bruce joins Steve for dinner, the scientist fills him in.

“Rocket is looking for his teammates ship. He thinks he might be able to track it using the equipment in the lab. We’ve also put out an SOS beacon – there might be someone or something out there that can help us.”

Steve nods, the space between his eyes creases as he mulls this information over. “You think that’s the best idea? Could be asking for trouble, who knows who might answer that call?”

Taking off his glasses, Bruce wipes the lenses clean with the hem of his shirt. Putting them back on his face before scratching his already wild hair in irritation. “What else can we do, Steve? Without Tony, there is only so much - I can’t get into half of his research because of the security codes! F.R.I.D.A.Y is trying to help but her programming will only let her go so far and even Pepper can’t override everything. Even the stuff I can get to…I can barely make sense of it. We need help.” He answers, a slight waver to his voice.

_We need Tony._

Bruce doesn’t say it out loud, but Steve can hear it clear in his tone.

“I know Bruce, I know.” He agrees soberly, watching helplessly as the exhausted scientist abandons his half-eaten dinner and staggers back towards the labs.

 

* * *

  

Fifteen days later, almost an entire month after they return to New York, Steve finds himself pouring over old books on time travel lore. Books that he had plucked from the shelves in the Sanctuary that Doctor Strange had sworn to protect. Most of it doesn’t make much sense to him, but he keeps at it regardless.

Pepper and Natasha are in the same room, Pepper with a Stark Tablet in her hands and Natasha with an ancient book of her own. It’s quiet – almost peaceful as the three work in silence.

Pounding feet on the stairs cause them to look up, alert with all eyes on the door. Bruce comes sliding around the corner, his face flushed with frantic excitement. “We picked up on a distress call. It’s a recording from Rockets ship.”

“That’s great news -” Steve starts, but Bruce bulls him over, the scientist only has eyes for the redhead in the room.

“Pepper…” He starts, hesitating for a split second before rushing forward, “Pepper, the recording is from Tony. F.R.I.D.A.Y says its from his suit.”

The Stark Industries CEO leaps to her feet instantly, she doesn’t say a word as she hurries towards Bruce, who immediately turns around and heads back the way he’d come. Natasha and Steve follow close behind, the small group feeling its first ember of hope since Scott had turned up alive earlier that month.

They find Rocket in the lab, the small creature is moving quickly between different machines, his ears pulled back against his skull as he concentrates. “I’ve got it saved, I’m just trying to track the coordinates now. God damnit, I’m not sure how close they’ll even be.” He speaks out distractedly. 

“Have you played it yet?” Pepper demands.

“No, I’m too busy trying to trace the damn signal.” Rocket fires back without any real heat in his words.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y?” Pepper prompts.

“Of course, ma’am.”

A smaller computer screen that Rocket isn’t using, and that is out of the way from his flurry of activity, lights up. The group hurries forward with Pepper in the lead. They all watch with hearts pounding in anticipation.

_“This thing on? ...Hey Miss Potts.”_

Pepper staggers at the sound of his voice, only managing to stay upright when Natasha shoots out a hand to steady her. Steve, standing behind the two women, places a large hand against the back of her shoulder silently.

The three Avengers take in the sight of Tony with quiet horror. They watch as the golden Avenger slumps back, taking in a thin breath – his eyes gazing at something off camera.

_“If you find this recording, don’t feel bad about this. Part of the journey is the end.”_

Pepper trembles beneath Steve’s hand, and Natasha speaks quietly, “If you want privacy…”

“No.” The other woman chokes out, her eyes don’t leave the pale and battered face of her fiancée on the screen, but her hand reaches out for Natasha’s blindly and grips with white knuckled intensity. “No, stay.”

_“Just for the record, being adrift in space, with zero promise of rescue is more fun than it sounds. Food and water ran out four days ago. Oxygen will run out tomorrow morning. That’ll be it.”_

Tony’s voice catches slightly, before he continues, steadier – more determined. He looks directly into the lens, Steve would later swear that the man was looking directly into Peppers eyes.

_“When I drift off, I will dream about you, it’s always you…”_

Pulling away from the tight knit group around her as the screen fades out, Pepper rounds on Rocket. “How old is this recording? _How old_?”

The racoon snarls in frustration. “I have no idea, okay? I’m not sure, I’ve almost got a fix on it. I need more time.”

Pepper looks ready to say more; her eyes are steely despite her shaking frame. Bruce moves to stand between them, his face is pale, but his eyes are calm as he places his hands on her shoulders. “Hey,” He says soothingly, “Give us a couple of hours to track it – alright? Then we’ll go and bring him home.”

Looking down at Rocket, Pepper deflates, remembering that his family might also be on that ship. “Of course, of…I’m sorry.” She whispers.

Rocket grunts, uncomfortable with the apology, and goes back to work.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, please keep me updated on the progress.” Pepper calls out to the AI as she leaves the room, “…and send a copy of that recording to my phone.”

Natasha follows the CEO out, but Steve turns to Bruce instead. “Is there anything I can do?” He asks, desperate for action, “How can I help?”

“Find us a spaceship, something fast.” Bruce replies grimly.

 

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	2. Part 2

**Search and Retrieve**

 

_**Part Two** _

As it turns out, finding a fast ship isn't as impossible as it sounds. A few calls are made, and soon enough a ship capable of intergalactic travel is parked on the sweeping lawns of the Compound. Steve stares at it and can see Tony in its design. "He built a spaceship?" He murmurs to Rhodey in awe.

Rhodey looks at Tony's creation with dark, sober eyes. "He had some help. From what I understand, T'Challa was a part of the project. It's not so hard to believe, is it? After you see the advances made to his armor…" He trails off with a sigh.

Steve's phone chirps in his pocket, and he digs it out to look at the text. "They have a general location, as close as it's going to get." He reads it out loud, breaking Rhodey out of his thoughts.

Nodding grimly, the darker man turns towards the doors. "Then lets go get my best friend back."

* * *

"Can't Thor just transport you there?" Scott asks from a corner of the room, where he's fiddling with a piece of his own alter egos outfit.

Rocket snorts, continuing to pack a bag full of gear. "Yeah, sure – lets call him up. But, oh! Remember how the ship is adrift in space and we can't get a solid fix on it? Be real fun if we missed the damn thing and ended up floating in fucking space."

Throwing his hands up in submission, Scott replies defensively, "Well, transport the whole ship then!"

"It's too big, Scott." Bruce answers patiently, before Rocket can start in on him again. "Aside from that, Thor is off-planet looking for help and for Asgardians that might still be alive. Rocket can pilot the ship, right?"

"Of course I can! I'm one of the best pilots in the galaxy. I sure as hell can fly whatever a _Terran_ has built." Rocket answers, "Now hurry the hell up, I have a team to find." The small creature hauls an enormous pack over his shoulders, muttering to himself as he makes his way outside.

Rhodey lingers beside Steve, who is hurriedly packing his own essentials – frustrated that he won't be able to join the rescue party, he decides not to hang around for their departure. "Just – call me when you get back." He says to Steve haltingly.

Steve turns to respond, sympathetic with the Colonel, but Rhodey has already fled the room. He looks over at Bruce, who shrugs helplessly, before handing over the bag of medical supplies he has put together.

"Better get going, I doubt Rocket will wait." The scientist says instead.

* * *

The small group gathers outside of the Compound, standing beside the ship. Rocket doesn't linger, he's already on board and starting the power up sequences for take off. Steve and Natasha are suited up and ready for the journey.

"Pepper, are you sure you don't want to go?" Steve asks for the third time inside the last half an hour. Rocket would only allow two of them to fly, stating stubbornly that the ship needed room to carry potentially over a half dozen survivors.

A hand drifts to her stomach in an unconscious gesture, and Pepper shakes her head regretfully. "We…I can't. Bring him back, Captain. After everything that's happened – you owe him that much. Please."

Straightening at the slight barb – it's the first Pepper has even alluded to Siberia since his return stateside, Steve nods grimly, "Yes ma'am." He doesn't understand the sudden flash of understanding that crosses Natasha's face as he walks past her towards the ship.

A few moments later, the assassin follows him, and the hatch closes immediately. Her face is deep in thought.

"Nat?" He questions.

The spy shakes her head. "Not my place." She answers simply, leaving him with more questions.

Steve doesn't push the subject, taking his seat beside her as the ship shudders, the engines roaring. His own thoughts turn toward what they might find once they reach their destination. Looking over at the small pile of emergency medical supplies, he frowns and hopes that it will be enough – that it will be needed at all.

"Bruce thinks the recording was almost two weeks old." He speaks out suddenly, once the noise from the engine dies down. He doesn't bother to get up and look out the windows – uncaring that this is his first (and hopefully last) ride in space.

"He told me." Natasha speaks quietly, so that Rocket can't hear them, "Stark isn't called a genius for nothing. If anybody can survive out there it's him. Have some faith."

Steve swallows, moving to scratch at the beard that's no longer there. He's unsure if he can take another loss, not after everything – after losing Sam, Vision and Wanda. Bucky calling out his name before crumbling into ash before his eyes. Not after coming to terms with the fact that Tony was likely dead, and that they wouldn't be able to make amends…that he wouldn't be able to apologize for the mistakes he has made.

He stands up, restless and tense.

Natasha moves to stand beside him. "This is going to work, Steve."

He nods absently, looking over at her with a mixture of desperate hope and resignation. "I know it is, 'cause I don't know what I'm going to do if it doesn't."

The tense mood is broken abruptly by Rocket, who hollers back to them. "Would you two idiots sit down? We're about to make the jump to light speed and I don't need a Terran with a broken damn neck before we get 15 minutes off this planet!"

"Make the jump to light speed?" Steve questions, frowning at the familiar phrasing, "Haven't I heard that before?"

From the front, they see Rockets shoulders shrug. "What? Quill always says it."

Beside Steve, Natasha laughs for the first time since The Snap.

* * *

Over the course of their journey, Steve mulls over dozens of different outcomes, each one more depressing than the last. It takes everything in him to remain positive as he gazes out into the undeniable beauty of space. He forces himself to plan a course of action instead, feeling better with several different plans in place.

They find the ship even faster than Rocket predicts.

It takes thirty-seven hours, and three tense attempts to get the two ships to dock correctly, before the two Avengers find themselves standing by the door that will lead them to Tony. Natasha shows no sign of impatience, standing still and silent as Rocket fiddles with a control panel set on the wall.

Unable to be still in the same way that the Black Widow has perfected, Steve finds himself clenching and unclenching his right fist, leaning towards Rocket to see what he's doing. Natasha shoots him a clear look, and he quickly backs away from the racoon in response.

"Alright – we should be good. If we aren't… well, it'll be a quick death at least." Rocket speaks up only a few moments later, his teeth glint in a savage grin as he slams his small fist against a large red button.

With a hiss of air, the heavy door unbolts, and Steve pulls it open. Blue eyes take in the dark ship intently as he moves with Natasha at his side. It takes everything in the soldier to not shudder at the wave of cold that ghosts over his exposed skin. Steve sets his jaw, as impatient as he is to rescue Tony and any other survivors, he still moves forward warily.

Rocket shows no such caution, racing forward, he shouts out names that Steve doesn't recognize and disappears quickly into the dark bowels of the ship.

"Air is pretty thin." Natasha comments, her lips twisting into a frown.

_Were they too late?_

Both think it, but neither say the words out loud. Moving faster, the two hurry after Rocket, both calling out to Tony.

Coming around the corner, they find him slumped against a wall, looking pale as death. "Stark!" Steve calls out in alarm, hurrying forward to crouch beside the unconscious man. "Christ, he's cold as ice." He curses, shrugging a bag off his shoulder and pulling out a thermal blanket.

"Be careful." Natasha warns, nodding towards Tony's left side.

Steve immediately catches sight of the wound, noting the tear in the dark shirt Tony wears, and the even darker stain that surrounds it. Gently, he wraps the blanket around him before patting his face and calling his name again.

Natasha murmurs in Russian, her delicate fingers are on Tony's wrist – counting out his pulse. "He's still with us, but his pulse is thready." She says after a moment of silence, before she turns to inspect the wound in his side. "We need to get him out of here."

Beneath her gentle hands, Tony stirs slightly.

"Stark," Natasha speaks calmly, moving so that she is directly in his line of vision. Steve moves away, letting her take the lead as he rifles through the pack of supplies. Out of the two of them, the soldier knows that he will be the least welcome sight.

"Tony, it's Natasha. We received your distress signal."

He groans, coughing as he tries to open his eyes. One of his hands flails out as he struggles back to consciousness, and Steve finds himself grabbing it out of instinct, willing some of his warmth to penetrate the chilled fingers, Tony doesn't seem to notice.

Finally, the engineer manages to squint at Natasha, his dark eyes show confusion and a certain level of devastation that the two other Avengers are all too familiar with. "…Nat?" He coughs out, shuddering when the motion undoubtedly causes pain to his side.

"Hey, you with us?" Natasha replies in greeting, allowing a small smile to touch her lips.

"How…what?"

Patiently, the spy explains again, "We got your distress call – we're here to take you back to Pepper. Steve is with me, too."

Tony blinks, trying to process the words, but it's clear that he isn't taking much in. "I lost…" His face twists in utter anguish, enough that Natasha puts a comforting hand on his cheek, her chest aching in response. He goes limp beneath her hand, his frame shudders as he whispers out, "I lost Peter." Before losing consciousness again.

"Peter?" Steve questions, moving forward at once.

Natasha looks sad as she clarifies, "Parker – also know as Spiderman. He's – he was just a kid, maybe 16 years old."

Steve thinks back to the shaky news footage, he remembers Spiderman being in the fight and going up with ship – the bright dot that was Iron Man flying up after him…

Feeling a little sick, he is about to respond when a clang echoes through the ship. The soldier shoots to his feet, standing in front of his teammates as Rocket and an unfamiliar person – _alien?_ comes into view. "Rocket?" He asks warily, as he eyes this newcomer with trepidation. Her whole being, from her posture to the weapons holstered at her waist, screams lethal.

Rocket is morose, his ears droop and his voice is heavy, "Nebula, the Avengers, or, I mean, what's left of them."

Nebula nods, her face doesn't display a hint of emotion. From what Steve can see, one of her arms is as robotic as Bucky's, even as he looks at her, he sees wires trailing from the appendage. "Steve Rogers, this is Natasha Romanoff – what do you know about his condition?" He wastes no time in asking.

The blue alien slash robot answers promptly, her raspy voice is harsh, but Steve hears the compassion buried beneath the tone. "He was stabbed in the battle; however, he used some sort of technology that I am unfamiliar with to bind the wound. Our biggest issue has been breathable air, using some of my parts," she indicates to her arm, "we managed to make a rudimentary filter."

"When was the last time he had any food or water?" Natasha asks from the floor, where she is still inspecting the limp engineer.

"Two weeks for food, perhaps four days for water." Nebula informs her.

From her side, Rocket says hollowly, "They found Gamora's stash of hydration packs, after we got the signal. Would've been dead a week ago otherwise."

Steve feels for the smaller creature, it's clear that none of his remaining team members are aboard, which can only mean one thing. Tamping down the desire to comfort the Guardian, Steve forces the soldier in him to take charge. "Right – we need to get going. Rocket, can you and Nebula gather whatever supplies you think are necessary? Tash and I will get Tony back to the ship."

"Do it quick," Natasha speaks up, her eyes grim as she looks away from Tony.

"Does he need to go to Wakanda?" Steve asks, turning back to her as he thinks about all of the advanced medical gear the hidden city has.

The expression on her face gives him all the answer he needs.

_**To Be Continued.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading! One more part to go, likely up by the weekend.
> 
> Cheers,  
> Ashley


	3. Part 3

**Search and Retrieve**

_**Part 3** _

It doesn't take the small group long to be on their way. Tony is settled in the small med bay – Natasha hooks up an IV drip with expert fingers, but Steve still wishes that they had a doctor with them.

"Bruce should have come instead of me." He states with a shake of his head; his forehead is creased with worry as he watches the spy work over the unconscious billionaire. His coming hadn't been a good idea from the start, he hadn't even spoken to Tony since Siberia – to say relations between them were strained was putting it mildly. Bruce and Pepper had been insistent however, and his need to do _something_ had overridden his own common sense.

Natasha doesn't look up as she replies, "Too risky. We all know that the Hulk has a... _unique?_ bond with Tony. Seeing him hurt – or worse, might've been the only trigger needed to bring him back out."

Picturing the Hulk losing his temper on a small ship in the middle of space causes Steve to shudder, and he hums in reluctant agreement.

Turning away from her patient, Natasha offers him a half-hearted smile. "He's stable and the saline is rehydrating him, I'm pretty sure if he survived for as long as he did out here, that he'll be fine with us for a couple more days. Especially once you consider that we have supplies, heat and plenty of breathable air."

"Have you healed him?" A low voice from the front of the ship asks.

Turning, the two watch as Nebula steps out of the shadows. She doesn't move further in, preferring to stay close to the exit.

"Not exactly," Natasha answers, "He'll need treatment once we get back to our planet – but we have friends that can fix the damage."

Nodding, Nebula seems satisfied with the explanation. "He is fortunate, most beings that cross Thanos don't live to speak about it."

"Will you tell us what happened?" Steve asks.

Leaning against the door frame, Nebula crosses her arms against her chest and gives a curt nod. "I will tell you what I know – but not until you explain who you are."

And so, the two humans and the cyborg settle in to tell their stories – with an unconscious genius in a bed beside them and a racoon piloting the spaceship they are all riding in.

Not for the first time since waking up in this Century, Steve thinks about just how crazy his life has become.

* * *

Once they reach Wakanda, Steve and the rest of them are exhausted and drained. Once they see that Tony is in the more than capable hands of Shuri and her team, the group finds the closest piece of furniture in sight and collapse into a hard sleep. Steve stays awake only long enough to call Rhodey and Pepper with an update before joining them.

Several hours later, the Captain finds himself being shaken awake by Okoye, who speaks in a quick, measured tone. "He has responded to the treatment and is recovering well."

The heavy weight on his chest vanishes at this news, and Steve sits up, fully awake and alert. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees that Natasha is also up, her hair is slightly dishevelled, but her eyes are focused. "Is he conscious?" He asks, reaching down for his boots.

Okoye shakes her head, "The treatment was extensive and took a toll, Shuri doesn't expect him to wake for several hours yet."

"Right, okay – hey…where are Rocket and Nebula?" He wonders aloud, sharing a look with Natasha.

"Gone." Okoye states, "They departed soon after your arrival." She hands Steve a piece of scrap paper before she turns to leave the room.

"Okoye," Steve calls to her back, his fingers flipping the small piece of paper over in his hand, "Thank you – tell Shuri too, please."

The warrior pauses for a short second, giving him a silent nod before she disappears through the door.

Natasha moves closer to him so that she has a clear view of the note. Steve unfolds it and reads it out loud regardless.

_Need to borrow the ship. Business. We'll be back._

_-Rocket_

"Tony is gonna be pissed when he finds out." Natasha states, a hint of amusement in her words.

"You think they'll actually come back?" Steve questions doubtfully.

"I don't know – hopefully. We could use all of the allies that we can find." Natasha muses, plucking a piece of lint off her shirt before she stands up. "Come on, lets find some food."

Steve nods, his stomach growling loudly in agreement.

* * *

"Pepper is having a jet fly in to pick us up." Natasha announces a short while later, "It'll be here in a few hours." It's perfect timing, Shuri had just been to see them herself, explaining that Tony was up and mobile. In fact, Steve thinks, it's likely that the man had spoken to Pepper himself to arrange the ride home.

"Is she coming to meet us?" Steve asks curiously. He's itching to get back to the States, being in Wakanda again so soon after losing, well _everything_ , is tougher than he wants to admit, and he supposes that Tony is anxious to get home too, after everything that has happened.

"No, she…" Natasha cuts off mid-sentence when her phone sounds off again. Frowning, she looks down at it for a long moment, and Steve can guess what it means. "Clint?" He ventures, once she locks the device and stows it away.

"Just got an alert from one of our old boltholes in Singapore – I need to leave right away, think you can manage Stark solo?"

Ignoring the nervous roll in his stomach, Steve nods confidently. "Yes, of course. Go - bring Clint home."

Natasha isn't fooled, but she doesn't call him out on it. Within moments, she's packed and ready to leave. "I'll be back as soon as I can – see you in New York." With that, the blonde departs, and Steve finds himself facing a long flight back to the Compound with only Tony Stark for company.

_Well, this should be interesting._

* * *

Later that afternoon, Steve finds himself standing beside an SI jet. Already having said his goodbyes to the few people in Wakanda that he knows personally, he finds himself alone. He isn't waiting long before a sound has him turning and he sees Tony, also alone, walking towards him.

It's the first time Steve has seen him since they'd landed in Wakanda.

The other man is slightly pale, and Steve's sharp eyes easily see the careful way the billionaire is carrying himself – but aside from that, Tony looks much healthier then he had in space. He's talking to someone on a tablet, and he doesn't notice Steve standing there until he's nearly on top of him. "…I know, no Pep, it's okay. Yeah, I love you too, I'll see you soon…bye. _Oh shit_ – Jesus Rogers."

Nearly dropping the device in his hands, Tony backs up several paces before he looks around, as if expecting more people to be there. "Where's Natasha and our other lovely companions? I heard there was a talking racoon." He asks casually, if not a little desperately.

Steve leads the way into the plane, answering over his shoulder, "No one told you? Natasha got a lead on Clint and had to take off after him. As for the other two…well, they kind of took off with the ship."

"What?" Tony exclaims, "You mean my ship? The ship I built? _That_ ship?"

Scratching the back of his neck, Steve nods in confirmation.

"Great." Tony mutters as he settles himself into one of the plush leather seats, "Multi million-dollar project, and I hadn't even got to test drive it yet."

Steve takes the seat across from him after a moment's hesitation. "They left a note, said that they would bring it back." He supplies helpfully.

Throwing his hands up in exasperation, Tony rolls his eyes, "Well, of course they will. A space racoon and Thanos' daughter – the most honest thieves in the galaxy. I met their friends and let me tell you, they aren't that bright. Well, Nebula is resourceful, but she's also a terminator psycho with serious dad issues. I'll never see that ship again."

Steve lets him fume for a few more minutes, staring out at the blurring scenery as the jet picks up speed for takeoff. It's obvious that the display is just a show, Tony's way of keeping the subject off more uncomfortable matters. Once they reach cruising altitude, he takes a deep breath and prepares to speak.

Naturally, Tony sees what's coming and interrupts him. "Don't, Capsicle. I really, really _do not_ want to hash out the past right now. We have bigger problems."

"I really th-"

Groaning loudly, Tony sinks back into his seat and rubs at his temples in aggravation. "Listen – I was gonna call you, right before the shit hit the fan. Let bygones be bygones and all that crap. You were right, we should have stuck together, died together – whatever."

"Well, you were right too." Steve answers, "We were in no way prepared for Thanos. He batted us away like we were nothing. It took him about five seconds to walk through us and get the stone."

Tony looks up when he hears the note of self-disgust in the soldier's tone. "Did Nebula fill you in on what happened on Titan?" He asks, trying very hard to _not think_ about just where the Mind Stone had been when Thanos had taken it.

Steve nods slowly, "Yeah, she told us what she knew. She told us about the fight, about the deal Strange made to save your life."

"That's why she came with me when I left the planet, even though the ship was a flying deathtrap. She's convinced that I'm going to think up some brilliant plan to finish off Thanos, or something – I mean, okay, I'm sure with some time I could…but shit, that's a lot to put on a guy. I barely lasted two minutes when I fought that asshole and I had years to prepare."

Tony continues along this line for a few minutes before Steve interrupts him, "She also told us that you fought against Thanos one-on-one – she told us that she has never seen or heard of anyone going toe to toe with him and surviving."

"Still wasn't enough though, was it?" Tony argues, his tone despondent.

"It'll be different next time." Steve responds with confidence.

"Oh really, how's that?"

"Well, for one…you have a much better idea of what you're dealing with. Secondly, you won't have to fight him alone."

Tony's first instinct is to snark back at the Captain - because he hadn't actually been alone when he'd gone up against Thanos. At least, he hadn't been alone at the start of the fight. He stays quiet though, because he knows what Steve is really trying to say.

"Plus, look on the bright side." Steve adds, a small smile on his face when the engineer gives him a curious look, "If Nebula thinks that you're the key to destroying Thanos – she'll definitely be back, probably with your ship."

Tony snorts, "Right – that's a really great silver lining, Rogers. I feel so much better now, thank you. Now on to more important things, who else is at the Compound? Pepper mentioned that Thor left, and obviously I spoke to Bruce and Rhodey, but she said that the place was crowded."

"Why didn't you just ask her?"

"Lost in space for a month Rogers, we kind of had other things we wanted to talk about." Tony immediately answers, a hard edge creeping into his words.

"Right, of course." Steve agrees, feeling contrite. He runs through the names quickly, ticking them off on his fingers. He tries not to wince at how short it is – even when he includes the few SHIELD agents that had trickled in over the last month. When he mentions Scott Lang, Tony sits up in his seat, his brown eyes bright with curiosity.  

"Wait – you mean Ant Man? As in, the one that went subatomic? The guy that went to the Quantum Realm, _that guy_? He survived?"

Blinking, Steve nods, surprised at the intense interest. "Yeah? I mean, I don't know about the…what did you say? Subtomical?"

Tony rolls his eyes theatrically. "You are such a grandpa, Rogers. Subatomic, it's when…well, it doesn't really matter, what matters is that we have Lang."

"Why?" Steve asks, mystified.

A slow, manic grin stretches across Tony's face, "…because I have an idea."

**END.**

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> The first half of this story literally flew onto the pages for me, but I really struggled with this last chapter…which is kind of weird because I love writing Tony. Ah well - I just couldn't pick at it any longer. Perhaps I'll revisit another day and tweak it here and there. I think I'll trying something a little more lighthearted for the next fic...maybe a Tony and Groot short story? 
> 
> The muse is brewing!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please let me know what you thought - the next part will be posted soon!


End file.
